L'Impossible
by Kimiko06
Summary: One shot Harry est amoureux de Draco mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Et si on ajoute ÇA au tableau...


Source : Harry Potter 

Titre : L'Impossible…

Auteur : Kimiko06

E-mail : kimiko06@wanadoo.fr 

Genre : Slash Harry/Drago, romance, Hermione/Rogue mentionné…

Résumé : Harry est amoureux de Drago, mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre…

Notes : Cette histoire m'est venue toute seule.^^ D'un coup, pof ! En fait, j'étais en train d'écrire un autre one shot d'Harry Potter (en cours, et pas du tout terminé), et je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment cette idée a germé dans mon esprit, ça remonte à quelque temps (deux heures tout au plus^^), mais j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez. 

**L'Impossible...**

J'ai un secret. Je suis amoureux. Du moins, je le pense. Si penser à lui en permanence, le dévorer du regard à longueur de journée, ce n'est pas de l'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le seul problème, c'est que je suis amoureux de l'inaccessible. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que notre relation est tout simplement impossible. Tout nous empêche de nous réunir.

Et puis, on est si différent... Il est blond, je suis brun, il a les yeux gris, je les ai verts, il est un Serpentard, je suis un Gryffondor... Il est avec Voldemort, je ne le suis pas, il a des parents, je n'en ai pas... Je peux continuer encore longtemps.

Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'attirait. Mais depuis cet instant là, je ne fais que penser à lui. Lui, lui et toujours lui. Il me hante. Quand je le vois passer dans les couloirs avec ses acolytes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détacher mon regard de lui. 

D'ailleurs, Hermione l'a remarqué. Elle m'en a parlé hier, après le dîner. Alors je lui ai tout confié, absolument tout. Elle est la seule à savoir.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurai imaginé, elle l'a très bien pris. Mais hors de question que je vous dise pourquoi, elle me tuerait. Et puis, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Depuis quelque temps, j'ai des rêves assez... érotiques... Je crois que je ne vais pas bien pour en arriver là. Rêver de lui et moi en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques, il faut vraiment être désespérément amoureux. 

C'est un amour impossible…

Je crois que je vais aller manger. Ça me fera peut-être oublier cette image encrée dans ma mémoire. 

Je mange sans appétit. Pourquoi mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui que j'aime ?? POURQUOI ?!!!!!!

Je sors de la grande salle.

-Alors Potter ? On n'a pas faim ?

C'est lui...

-Tu t'occupes de ma santé depuis quand Malfoy ?

Il ne réplique pas et s'en va quand cette saleté de Pansy Parkinson l'appelle. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il peut l'apprécier s'il le veut, mais pas l'aimer. Et encore, l'apprécier, je me demande comment il ferait. Je n'ai jamais pu me voir cette fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est peut-être physique. Alors que Malfoy, dès que je l'aie vu, je suis tombé sous son charme. Je n'en avais peut-être pas l'air, mais je l'appréciais vraiment avant. 

Maintenant, ce n'est plus pareil. C'est allé beaucoup trop loin. De plus, il paraît qu'il est un mangemort. Je ne crois rien de cela, mais j'avoue avoir quelques doutes. Ça ne change rien au fait que je l'aime de toute façon. Quand on aime, c'est jusqu'au bout, non ? Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi qu'il soit mangemort ou pas changerai quoique ce soit. Sinon, ça ne serait pas de l'amour.

Je me demande s'il est déjà tombé amoureux ? Je veux dire, vraiment ?

J'entends une musique. Faible mais là. C'est une chanson qui nous ressemble. Mélancolique, nostalgique, pleine d'amour mais aussi pleine de haine. Du moins, elle me ressemble.

-Harry !!

C'est Hermione. Elle est en larmes.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle s'écroule dans mes bras. Je lui murmure quelques phrases qui ne veulent rien dire, mais ça semble la calmer. Je n'aime pas la voir souffrir. Pendant longtemps je croyais être amoureux d'elle, je me trompais. Ce n'était qu'une amitié infiniment solide. Et ça l'est toujours.

J'ai emmené Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle m'a tout raconté. Elle a fait sa déclaration à Rogue. Et apparemment, il n'a pas apprécié. Je crois que je vais aller lui dire deux mots à celui-là.

Hermione en est encore toute chamboulée. Je me promets de régler son problème. Je m'occuperai du mien après, le plus important, c'est Hermione.

********

Le soir, après le cours de potion, je suis allé voir Rogue. Il parlait avec Malfoy. En entrant dans la salle, mon regard s'est tout de suite posé sur l'homme de ma vie. Il s'est retourné et m'a souri méchamment. Bah, j'ai l'habitude. Il est sorti et m'a laissé seul avec Rogue.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Potter ?

Au début, je ne savais pas quoi baragouiner. Alors j'ai dit la chose la plus évidente qu'il me soit passée par l'esprit.

-Bonjour.

Joli départ...

Rogue a haussé un sourcil.

-Tout va bien Potter ?

-Non justement. 

Je me suis avancé vers mon professeur de potion et assis sur une des chaises de la classe.

-Ah... a répondu très intelligemment Rogue.

-Hermione Granger, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Le professeur a baissé les yeux.

-Vous parlez de cette... Gryffondor ?

On se calme Harry...

-Oui. Vous pouvez rajouter "fabuleuse". 

-Allons bon... Harry Potter est amoureux d'une enfant de moldus.

-Mais vous n'avez rien compris !!!!

-Et je dois comprendre quoi, Potter ? m'a demandé le professeur en s'énervant et en frappant sur la table.

-Qu'Hermione est amoureuse de vous !! Et que vous n'avez pas le droit de la rejeter de la manière dont vous l'avez fait !!

Rogue est resté un instant silencieux.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite idiote qui s'imagine n'importe quoi !!

-Mais c'est vous qui vous imaginez n'importe quoi !!! me suis-je exclamé. Elle vous aime et a eu le courage de vous le dire en face !! Et vous, tout ce que vous trouver à faire, c'est de la rejeter comme une vieille chaussette ??!!!

Ma voix s'était un peu étranglée à la dernière phrase. J'étais tellement en colère…

-Je ne vous autorise pas à me parler sur ce ton, Potter !

Je me suis calmé. Rogue avait raison. Je lui devais le respect, et tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était de lui crier dessus.

-Je suis désolé. Mais s'il vous plaît, parlez avec Hermione. Elle est complètement bouleversée par ce que vous lui avez dit…

Rogue s'est tu un court instant. 

-J'en parlerai à votre amie, Potter... Maintenant, sortez...

-Vous promettez ?

-Promettre quoi ?

-Que vous ne ferez plus de mal à Hermione ?

-C'est promis.

Je suis sorti en espérant qu'il allait tenir sa parole.

********

-Je te remercie Harry.

-De rien Herm'. Il devrait s'excuser bientôt.

Hermione m'embrasse sur la joue. Je l'adore.

-Et pour toi et Malfoy ? Ça a avancé ?

-Tu veux parler des insultes ? Ça en reste au même point.

-Je parle de ton sentiment dominant quand tu le vois.

Je soupire.

-Tu devrai lui en parler, tu sais ? dit Hermione. 

-Lui dire quoi ? Salut Dray ! Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Je l'ai bien fait moi, répond doucement ma meilleure amie.

-Oui, mais toi tu es bien plus courageuse que moi.

Elle sourit. 

-Essaye. Et puis, s'il te jette comme l'a fait Severus avec moi, j'irai lui botter les fesses !!!

J'éclate de rire.

-Je vais essayer, je réponds. Mais je ne garantis rien.

********

Il est là... Je m'approche silencieusement. Je sens le vent frais souffler sur mon visage.

-Malfoy ?

Il se retourne. La pleine lune lui éclaire le visage. Il est si beau.

-Potter...

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

-Je t'écoute...

-...

Je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver...

-Po-tter !! T'es là ? Po-tter !!

Allez, je me lance.

-Malfoy...

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Je...

-J'ai pas que ça à faire ! me dit Draco.

-Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con incroyablement sexy qui me hante jours et nuits et qui me fait chier en permanence !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-... Uh ?

... Oups ?

Je m'enfuis... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Gosh... J'éclate de rire... Quel idiot je fais...

-Harry ?

C'est Hermione.

Je suis toujours mort de rire... Je vais m'étouffer si ça continue...

-Harry, calme-toi !!!!

Je pleure, je tousse, je ris... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui aie dit ? Pourquoi ?

Elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Je lui ai dit, je dis en sanglotant toujours.

-Et ?

-Rien du tout...

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'a rien dit ?

-Je veux dire que je suis parti en courant...

Je pleure toujours. La prochaine fois que je fais une déclaration, s'il vous plaît, empêchez-moi de la faire...

-Rien n'est perdu alors...

-...

-Tu verras demain.

-Oui... 

//

Il fait sombre dans la salle. Seule une petite lumière provenant de la pleine lune éclaire faiblement la classe. Il y a un jeune homme au milieu de cette salle. Il a les cheveux blond platine, une robe de sorcier et des yeux gris étincelants.

-Draco ?

Il se retourne.

-Harry...

Il s'approche doucement de moi et s'arrête à un mètre. Il m'a appelé Harry ?

-Je dois te dire quelque chose... me dit-il.

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne veux pas briser cet instant magique.

Il s'avance encore. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi à présent. Il se penche sur moi et murmure quelques mots à l'oreille qui me font chauds au cœur.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours...

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je… Je n'arrive pas à penser… 

Il continue de murmurer.

-Même si ta déclaration d'hier n'était pas une réussite, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Et je te donne ma réponse.

Je le regarde. Il est si beau. Il me sourit. 

Il approche délicatement ses lèvres des miennes. A leur contact, je frissonne. Ses lèvres sont douces, sucrées, et pleines de secrets. Sa bouche s'entrouvre au contact de ma langue. Je l'explore allègrement, avant d'aller chercher l'objet de mes désirs. Et s'enchaîne une danse effrénée, où deux langues se disputent la dominance. 

Je passe mes bras autour de la taille de l'homme de ma vie. Il passe les siens autour de mon cou, et nous continuons à nous embrasser.

Mes lèvres quittent sa bouche pour se poser sur son cou laiteux. J'entends Draco gémir. Alors je suce plus avidement cette peau pleine de promesses et quand je daigne la laisser, une marque rouge, signe de mon appartenance, apparaît.

Je reprends ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés. 

Notre échange fini, je lui enlève rageusement sa robe de sorcier. Il fait de même avec la mienne. Désormais, deux chemises nous séparent.

Il me regarde en souriant. Un sourire provoquant. 

Je défais lentement les boutons de son chemisier un à un. Il continue de me regarder. 

J'entends une musique, la même que la veille. 

Je continue de déboutonner sa chemise.

Soudain, il enlève ma main et m'embrasse. Sa langue se fait plus sauvage que tout à l'heure. Il descend de mes lèvres à mon cou, lentement... C'est à mon tour de gémir. Il me fait basculer doucement sur une des tables et commence à déboutonner mon chemisier. Il arrache presque les boutons de mon vêtement. Une fois celui-ci enlevé, il embrasse avidement mon torse. Ses mains baladeuses défont la braguette de mon pantalon que je retrouve bientôt par terre.

Pendant ses faits et gestes, je lui ai aussi retiré sa chemise et son jean. 

Draco est à quatre pattes au dessus de moi. 

-Tu aimes ? me demande-t-il.

Je ronronne. Du moins, j'ai l'impression de ronronner.

-Ouiiiiiiii…

Il sourit.

-Tu veux que je continue ?

-Oui, je lâche dans un souffle.

Il sourit derechef et s'écarte de moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Dray ?

Je le regarde. Il ne sourit plus. Je ne comprends pas, je suis totalement perdu. 

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais tomber amoureux d'une mauviette comme toi, Potter ?!

-…

-Apparemment, si… répond-il à ma place.

Il secoue négativement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour t'humilier en beauté, Potter.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il m'a… Il a… Il a joué la comédie ? Il a abusé de moi ? Il a… Tout manigancé ?

-Tu ne dis rien, le balafré ?

Je le hais.

Je le déteste.

Je le méprise.

Je le maudis.

Je l'exècre.

Je l'abhorre.

Je l'abomine.

Je l'aime.

Alors, aimer, ça veut dire aussi haïr ? Aimer, ça veut dire aussi être stupide ?

Pendant mes intenses réflexions, Draco se rhabille.

-Tu sais Potter, si tu n'étais pas aussi…. Faible, ça aurait pu marcher entre nous. Mais malheureusement pour toi, tu l'es. 

Il m'écœure. Comment est-ce que je peux aimer un être aussi cruel que lui ?

Comment ?

Je me lève doucement et le rejoins à grandes enjambées. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse.

Ses lèvres sont toujours aussi chaudes, douces, pleines. Je ne pourrai jamais les quitter. Jamais…

Curieusement, il répond à mon baiser. Il glisse même ses mains dans mon boxer. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

Nos lèvres se séparent à contre-cœur. Il me regarde amoureusement dans les yeux. Amoureusement ? Je croyais qu'il jouait la comédie ? Et, ne dit-on pas que les yeux trahissent les sentiments ?

-Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une mauviette Draco.

-Tu es ma mauviette à moi, Harry…

Il m'a encore appelé Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas ta réaction de tout à l'heure.

Il ne répond pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

-Tu ne comprendras jamais Potter.

Potter ?

-Parce que tu ne vis qu'un rêve.

Quoi ?

-Un rêve sans aucun sens, un rêve impossible, un simple rêve… continue-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de raconter ?

-Nous deux, c'est un amour impossible Potter. Tu es trop différent de moi, et moi de toi. Ça ne pourra jamais marcher.

C'est ce que je pensais au début, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

-Mais si c'est un rêve, notre amour n'est pas impossible ! Et puis, si dans nos rêves, ça marche, alors concrètement ça le peut aussi !

-Alors tu dois réussir l'impossible, Harry…

*Harry !*

-J'entends des voix !

-Ce sont tes amis.

*Harry !*

-Adieu Harry Potter, et bonne chance…

-Ne t'en vas pas !!!!!!

*Harry !*

-Nooon !!!! Draco revient !!! Je t'en supplie!!!!

Il pleut sur mon visage.

Tout doucement, il s'efface…

-Dracooooooo !!!! Reste avec moi !!!! Je t'aime !!! Tu entends ?!!! Je t'aime !!!

Tout doucement, plus une trace.

-Nooon !!!!

Tout doucement… 

//

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ron est à mon chevet.

-Une vraie marmotte, soupire mon meilleur ami.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu as sauté le petit déjeuné.

-Tu es sûr ?

Ron secoue négativement la tête, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Je suis réveillé depuis plus d'une heure, Harry.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

-T'avais l'air de dormir si bien…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend.

Ne me dites pas que j'ai gémi tout fort ?

-Bon, tu devrai te dépêcher, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Sur ce, il me laisse. J'ai à peine le temps de méditer sur mon rêve. D'ailleurs, je dois bien m'avouer que je n'y aie rien compris. Absolument rien… J'y réfléchirai plus sérieusement plus tard, quand j'aurai plus de temps. Je devrai peut-être en parler à Hermione ? 

********

Les cours commencent dans dix minutes et je n'ai toujours pas vu Hermione.

Quelqu'un m'appelle, je me retourne. Quand on parle de la louve…

-Harry !!!!

-Salut Hermione ! Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse !

-Y a de quoi…

-Ah ?

-J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles : une pour toi et une pour moi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Rogue est venu s'excuser…

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-C'est tout ?

Elle me lance un sourire goguenard. 

-La suite ne te regarde pas, mon cher…

-Je vois… Et l'autre bonne nouvelle ?

-A toi de la découvrir…

C'est tout Hermione, ça. Elle regarde derrière moi, et sourit.

-Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure !!!!

Je me retourne. Draco… En me voyant, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et court presque à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je lui ai fait tant d'effet que ça hier ? Il faut dire que je ne me suis pas attardé après ma déclaration. Il est peut-être tombé dans les pommes après ? Draco ? Tomber dans les pommes ? Ça me ferait bien rire, tiens !

J'ai peut-être une chance finalement… 

********

Au cours de potion, j'ai remarqué qu'Hermione et Rogue ne se sont pas regardés une seule fois. Ils n'ont sûrement pas l'intention de faire part à tout le monde leur relation, et c'est plutôt compréhensible. 

Je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire qu'ils soient ensemble. Rogue, amoureux d'une Gryffondor ? On m'aurait dit ça plus tôt, j'aurai ri !!! Mais finalement, je trouve ça très bien. Avec un peu de chance, il s'en prendra moins aux Gryffondors.

Mais à quoi je pense, moi ? A tirer profit de la relation entre Hermione et Rogue ? Et puis, faut pas se leurrer, si leur relation est décidée secrète, Rogue continuera à nous enlever des points, c'est clair.

J'ai aussi remarqué que Draco était rouge comme une pivoine pendant tout le cours. La distance qu'il y avait entre nous n'a sûrement pas arrangé les choses pour lui. Apparemment, il n'a toujours pas digéré ce que je lui aie dit. C'était si terrible que ça ? Je l'ai juste traité de gros con incroyablement sexy. 

Bah, ça lui passera. J'espère…

Avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas repensé à mon rêve. Il est temps, d'ailleurs. Alors, qu'est-ce ça pouvait bien signifier ?

Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. 

-Potter !

Tiens ? Voila le plus beau !

-Hn ?

-Dis-moi, hier, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, hein ?

Moi ? Me foutre de sa gueule ? Jamais de la vie !

-Et bien…

-Ne dis rien, me coupe Draco.

-Je croyais que…

-NE DIS RIEN !!!!

-Bon…

Il soupire et semble réfléchir.

-Vas-y…

-Quoi ?

-Dis-moi…

Je comprends rien à rien. Je lui dis ? Je lui dis pas ?

-Je… Je ne me foutais pas de ta gueule.

-C'est vrai ?

Si c'est vrai ? Ben si je le dis…

-Oui.

-Alors ça veut dire que…

-… Que je t'aime…

Il reste silencieux. 

Ma deuxième déclaration était mieux que la première, vous trouvez pas ?

Il s'approche doucement de moi et s'arrête à quelques centimètres. 

Ne me dites pas que je rêve encore ? Ça serait bien trop cruel !!

Il me regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont beaux les siens, gris bleu, comme je les aime. 

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

C'est déconcertant comme question quand on vous regarde dans les yeux. On ne peut pas mentir dans ces conditions là.

-Je… Je t'aime…

Il me sourit tendrement.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il est sourd ou quoi ? Je viens de le lui dire !

-Je t'aime.

Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouve avec un Dray excité dans les bras. Je rêve ? Je rêve pas ?

Je m'en fiche, je l'enlace très fort.

Soudain, je pense encore à ce rêve et cette histoire d'amour impossible. Je n'y ai toujours rien compris mais si vous voulez mon avis, je m'en fiche.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et puis finalement, je l'ai eu, l'impossible !!

*FIN*

Kimiko : Ça me fait penser à Mission Impossible…^^ 

Draco : Hn… 4 heures pour écrire cette fic…

Kimiko : J'ai mangé entre temps !!

Harry : Tu mets une heure pour manger ?

Kimiko : ^^'

Draco : Elle est space c'te fic…

Kimiko : Ah…

Harry : J'ai rien compris à ce rêve…

Kimiko : T'inquiète, dans la fic non plus.

Harry : Bon, tu finis quand l'autre one shot ?

Kimiko : Ch'ais pas… Et puis, je vais peut-être revoir le début.

Draco : Je suppose que veux des reviews ?

Kimiko : Ben oui… Des reviews s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
